Nostalgia
by Vanilla Rabbit
Summary: Ib is a slightly misguided girl, and holds a strange obsession with art. However, upon finding a deadly secret involving her past, she is lured into an unusual world, getting in the middle of dangerous situations. Garry is a forgotten portrait and the girl's savior. As she is unaware of this very fact, Garry would do anything to save Ib and hold her again. Ib/Garry
1. Hide and Seek

**Nostalgia  
Chapter 1: Hide and Seek**

Sleeping on the cold floor of the gallery was always uncomfortable, especially when you were accompanied by headless mannequins, rabid ladies in red, and blue disturbing dolls. I have slept countless nights within Guertena's world, but I would never get used to the creations and paintings that came to life when the museum was closing. I would never get used to having people on the other side "watch me" and comment on my looks. I was well-known to be the "sleeping man" or the "purple-haired dude." Every day I always wonder what life has become beyond the museum, for I was unaware about how long I was stuck here.

"_Hee, hee, hee…Garry~"_ There were the giggles of the dolls again. I rolled onto my side, and realized that I wasn't wearing my tattered blue coat. I looked around until I noticed the piece of clothing, three objects dancing around under it. I immediately stood up and snatched it away, the blue dolls screeching and running away to the dark corner of the room. I noticed one doll was attached to the sleeve, is jagged teeth almost tearing it off.

"Hey!" With a giggle, it crawled all the way onto my shoulder, attempting to give me kisses. "Ugh! Get off!"

It was still on me as I put on my coat, brushing off the dust that remained upon it. I sighed and looked at the dolls chatting in one corner. I woke up in the usual place, an extended hallway with framed paintings hung on each wall, and a locked door on each end. Recently I have been becoming nuts from the mannequins that constantly flirted with me, and the paintings that said cruel things to me, and decided to look for the key to unlock one of those doors. I was hoping that I would be able to return back to the world I had entered the first time I was here, and perhaps look for some type of exit there.

The dolls kept nudging me to stay, claiming that the world back then has become worse, and that there was no point in looking for an exit. They always said a bunch of B.S. that I would be forever a painting, and forever be part of Guertena's messed-up world. Today, I'm determined to find every secret passage, every loophole, and look in every nook and cranny. Ever since Mary's death, I have been turning into a wild yet depressed creature, similar to the other things here. I was worried that I would truly become one of them. That very fact spooked me, and I suddenly grew a desire to become the man I was when I came here.

"_Ehhh? What man? You have always been a crying baby!" _The doll on my head shook while giggling madly. I grabbed its scraggly black yarn that was meant to be its crown of hair, and held it with my two hands. Its scarlet eyes stared back at me, almost in a strange loving way. _"Promise me you'll never leave, Garry! You're my friend!" _

The other paintings and sculptures started arguing, claiming either that I wasn't their friend or that I was theirs only. It was weird… Some of the things here grew an attraction towards me, and other things…I guess they can't get used to me.

"What are you talking about, that I'm your friend? Besides, I'm…locked up here, I guess." I sighed, my eyebrow furrowing at the doll's strange feelings towards me. This doll and I had a confusing friendship ever since its creator had burnt to death. It loved to play around with my hair and cuddle with me during my sleep. It was obviously weird being molested by a toy.

"_Hee, hee, hee! Mary loved you, you know. She wanted to be your friend too." _They always talked about Mary too. As much as I had hated her for causing such hell to me, I am starting to feel a twinge of sympathy for her, now that I'm in her situation. It is tiring being alone with weird creatures, having nothing to do, and sometimes expecting something to pop out. Unfortunately, nothing much happens, besides the comments I receive every time.

"I loved you too, Garry. And I still do." A rich and lustful voice came from a few feet away. The Lady in Red was leaning against the frame, licking her luscious lips, and her bright blue eyes tauntingly staring deep into my own.

"What…what are you saying?" My face was heating up. Normally, she would make fun of my lack of sex appeal, but this…this was different. She let out a pleasurable laugh, her upper body popping out of the painting.

"Hm, you didn't hear me, lover boy? Should you come closer?" She cackled, gripping the frame, her eyes wild with lust.

"_He should not!" _The doll spat. I looked down and noticed it clinging onto me. _"She just wants you for your rose…" _

It was right, and the frightening experience I had with them in the past was evidence. They may not be popping out of the walls now, but they are still not innocent as they look. This woman wasn't a _Mona Lisa _but an animal disguised as beautiful art. She was just based on a greedy and forgotten lover long ago, supposedly. I reach in the pocket of my tank top and there were the healthy petals of my blue rose. I was able to get it back and somehow make it bloom to its normal healthy state. So far, none of its petals have fallen off.

"He's so beautiful!" There was a muffled gasp. I turned around and noticed my painting in the middle of the wall. You could notice two dark figures behind it. I stood right in front of it, and the painting became transparent, turning into a window. There was a little boy holding hands with a woman. I figured it was a mother with its child but noticed no resemblance between them.

The boy had dark brown hair and eyes, whereas the woman had flowing platinum blond locks and the palest blue eyes I ever saw. It was a bit strange by how long they stood in front of my painting; I thought they would never leave. Afterwards, there were more people appearing, and the chatter grew louder. Today's show must be super packed.

"Ooh~ I love all of this attention!" The Lady in Red exclaimed, sitting still as men were immediately taken aback by her beauty. Rolling my eyes, I decided to sit against the wall, letting the doll play with me for once. I couldn't wait to escape, and I was excited by the sudden determination I gathered up. For one moment, I was sure that I was going to return and get my life straight. Maybe, one day, I would be able to meet her again.

_Ib. _

I haven't seen her ever since I had told her to go ahead and leave me behind in Mary's sketchbook world. She was so vulnerable, yet so brave, and I grew a liking towards her, no matter how much of a bond we had. Sure, I was naturally overprotective and willing to give up my life, for she was a little girl and it was wrong for her to stay in that place. In the end I realized that I really wanted her to survive. She had a family waiting for her at home. Ib was a wonderfully bright girl too, and I imagined what a great woman she would become later on.

Not even a gallery filled with freaks and sorrow had stopped her.

Still, I wanted to be with her and see that actually happen, no matter how creepy that sounds. I felt like Ib was truly my friend, and she had really let me show a side of me that I would normally hide before. We had the most precious memories in a terrible place like this, and I wanted to create more, such as eating macaroons in a café on a sunny day, having a normal conversation and not fearing about anything chasing us. Not a day passes by when I don't think about her.

At one point I was hoping that she would visit the gallery again, but there weren't any sights of her. I had thought that she hasn't escaped, but the dolls assured me that it was possible she returned to the real world. The dolls tend to be creepy sometimes, but our developing friendship made me trust their word. Besides, when I woke up, my lighter was missing. The dolls explained that their creator was burnt by something. In some way, I was relieved.

Yet, the real world tended to be a scary place too. I still want to be there to protect her. Ah, she was nine for Pete's sake. She has her parents…she barely has grown up. No matter how many times I say it to myself; I still want to be there for her. I want to be a part of her life. It doesn't matter if I get a tiny piece, as long as I can be right beside her.

"Nobody will be safe. We're in a terrible world; therefore we're all going to die." A voice wept. I looked ahead of me to see the painting babbling more nonsense. It was a white face with dark eyes. It was _Worry_.

I sneered at it, before realizing the headless mannequins shaking in the corner. They were the bodies of a woman, wearing a pretty dress and a pair of heels. All of a sudden the one dressed in red approached me, whimpering.

"What's wrong, Red?" I stood up and noticed how agitated and upset they were. But why? I went to the pile of boxes and peered in it to find cups of paint and brushes. I grabbed those and then took a couple of mannequin heads. "Come here, girls."

They obeyed, and stood still in front of me. I carefully placed each head onto each body. I grabbed the brushes and painted some luscious lips onto their faces along with rosy cheeks. They almost looked like porcelain dolls. I looked for some type of wig I could put on them. There was fake hair in one of the boxes and a tube of super glue.

Twenty minutes later, they turn into more beautiful beings than before. They giggled, constantly looking at each other through the mirror. I chuckled, proud that I was able to do something helpful here.

"_Ehh? Why did you do that?" _The doll's squeaky, distorted voice spoke up again. I looked at it in disbelief.

"I can't do that? Look, they're more beautiful!"

"_Beautiful? Hah!" _The mannequins turned and started growling at it. _"You've ruined one of Guertena's works!" _

"Eh, I'm pretty sure he won't mind. The ladies seem to like it!" They were surrounding me, hugging me and squealing in delight. The Lady in Red growled, perhaps getting slightly jealous. I laughed for the first time. I never thought I would actually do so in this place. Though, I still want to return to the world that I belonged to. I miss going to school as much as I hate it, eating candy and sweets, watching fashion shows of my favorite designer, and basically all of those things I liked to do.

I sighed and sat on the _Wine Sofa_, actually finding it comfortable, and watched the mannequins squealing and attempting to have a conversation with The Lady in Red, who seemed awfully bothered. Worry was, well, worrying aloud as usual. Then I jumped as a giant cat from _Your Dark Figure _leaped out of its painting. Its large gold eyes seemed pleased, and suddenly decided to play with me. His furry body was against me; a purring-like growl was heard. Meanwhile, I was startled, for its size was as big as a grown lion. But he didn't turn out to be such a bad kitty.

"_Garry, I have a present for you~" _Of course it was the doll. I looked down and realized it was on my lap. I snatched it away before the cat could tear it to pieces.

"What is it now?" I sighed, blowing my bangs off my eye in frustration. The doll giggled, showing its jagged teeth again, and pulled up its pink dress to reveal a candy wrapped in yellow material. I gasped, and looked at it in confusion. "Candy..?"

"_Somebody told me that you like it." _I didn't question it's statement, and had no hesitation in unwrapping the candy and popping it into my mouth. Finally I was able to eat something, taste something so sweet and… BLEGH!

I immediately spit it out, finding its taste rotten and sour. I could've expected that. The doll started whimpering.

"_You…you don't like it?" _It squeaked. I couldn't come up with a lie, and so I shook my head ashamedly. Then, it started laughing maniacally. _"Hee, hee, it made tears come out of your eyes! Such a baby you are, Garry—BLEGH!"_

My face couldn't stop from heating up as the disturbing doll started imitating me. I pushed it off me, and stood up. The giant cat meowed and jumped right back to its painting. I spotted the piece of candy on the floor, melting rapidly. I observed at it in disgust, barely believing that I trusted a doll once again. I recalled the time that I was locked in that room full of those creepy dolls… Now, I am starting to regret befriending them. As the candy turned to liquid, and then turned into nothing, I noticed some object shining amid the boxes full of paints and brushes.

How come I haven't spotted this before? I approached it carefully, having a small part of me thinking that it must be a way out of here. Yes! Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a silver key. Perhaps it could open a door, or something! Finally, a lead to somewhere…a step closer to Ib. Quietly, my hand reached out to grab it, but the object got snatched away before I could do so.

It was the mannequin dressed in red. Her friends immediately grabbed my arms and pulling them back. My heartbeat sped up, worried about what they were going to do next.

"Looks like somebody got caught~" The Lady in Red sang, with a stretched smile plastered onto her face. I let out a growl, trying to get free from the mannequin's clutches but to no avail.

"Please, Red. I made you and your friends pretty! Please let me go for once!" I pleaded, while sensing the tears on the edge of my eyes. Realizing how much I wanted this, I pulled harder only for the mannequins to tighten their grip and dig their slim fingers into my skin. I hissed, the rose in my tank top poking out.

The mannequin dressed in red jumped at the sight of my rose falling to the ground. She dropped the key to reach for my rose, as the others started squealing in delight. They let me go once my rose was in their clutches. Now my heart almost leaped out of my chest, out of fear of my petals will be plucked from the rose.

"Give it!" I yelled without hesitation. They shook, and then faced each other, deciding whether or not that they should return it to me. My knees buckled, as the other paintings started begging for the rose. Others screamed out insults, pleased with the tears running down my flushed cheeks. "Please…"

It was only a whisper, but the mannequins somehow heard it. They lingered around for a moment, before shakily giving it back. However, they were able to get the key back. My whole body was throbbing. What should I do? I can't…I can't stay like this, as much as this world isn't filled with the problems from the real world… Though, it feels like this world has less freedom than any other. I need to escape, I need to live, and I need to see her.

"If…if I g-give you _one _petal each, wi-will you give that to me?" I knew it was a terrible deal, but as long as I was still breathing and have a chance to get out of here. Nevertheless, the mannequins found the exchange satisfying. With my hands shaking, I gently touched the sapphire petals of the rose. There were still ten petals in all. I pulled one off, and I sensed a small pang within my pounding heart. It then felt like somebody was slicing my chest open once I plucked two more. Seven petals remain.

The paintings in the room started groaning as the exchange occurred, and they seemed to be intimidated to the point they were going to pop out and attack me. Luckily, that didn't happen, and I was able to have the small key in my hands. Finally.

"I guess this is it." I sighed, while smirking at the paintings. The Lady in Red pouted as I passed by her.

"Garry." She spoke up, her eyes filled with a different type of emotion. I sensed a tug on the bottom of my pants, and found the disturbing doll making some noises.

"_I'm coming with you! Don't leave me here with these fools!"_ It seemed like she was sobbing. I raised an eyebrow, as The Lady in Red rolled her eyes and returned her gaze at me.

"You know, the stupid doll is right…about how the gallery has changed so much." Wow. She was actually giving me some advice. I didn't know what to say, but she continued talking. "It has become more dangerous with more puzzles, traps, and well…the strange creatures lingering around. Be especially careful with the Ladies in the paintings and of course, the mannequins. I have no control over that."

The doll was hitting me now, urging me to walk away. Ignoring it, I nodded at the woman, who smiled and blew me a kiss.

"Good luck." She murmured, to which the doll started spitting out nonsense at. Without thinking, I pulled out another petal. I moaned, as one of my fingers started bleeding. The Lady in Red seemed shocked as I reached in her painting and handed her the petal. She smiled wider. I turned to the doll on the floor and leaned down.

"You want one too?" I honestly didn't want to ask that, but I wanted everyone to finally let me go.

"_Eh? I'm going with you! You can't just wander around aimlessly. That's what you have me for!" _It laughed madly, hugging onto my foot. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek. I was unsure, but the doll did seem to know the ups and downs of this place. I finally let her come with me, and she squealed.

I walked down the hallway, saying farewells to each painting and sculpture, even to the ones who greatly dislike me. The doll was excitedly sitting on my shoulder, as I tightly hold onto the key and place my rose with its six petals in my pocket as usual.

"_We might need this!" _The doll squeaked, turning my head towards my painting. I scratched my head and stole a glance of the doll's creepy-like, happy face.

"Why?" What's the point of carrying my painting around? I'm not even a painting!

"_Just in case!" _The doll screeched in my ear while pulling onto my hair. I sighed and took ahold of the frame, and in a snap, the whole painting came off. I carried it under my armpit as I walk towards the end of the hall.

"Let's try this one…" I murmured, pushing the key into the hole. The paintings and creatures behind me stared in anticipation. After taking a loud gulp, I turned the key. Click, and there was a sound.

I'm fighting for you, Ib.

**So, I've been replaying the game "Ib" (currently trying to get the last ending, "Forgotten Portrait") and reading fan-fictions of it. Look, I've been crying over this game, and talking about it to my friends constantly, so…why not write a fan-fiction with what writing skills I have? I'm well-known for uploading stories and never updating them, and then deleting them. I just can't find the motivation sometimes…**

**I really hope I can continue this story, for I really love Ib, and trying to get back on track with my stories. Reviews will be much appreciated! Thank you, and good-bye!**

**Tommy Rabbit**


	2. Memory

**Nostalgia  
Chapter 2: Memory**

Everybody knew that I held some type of obsession with art. I don't know the reason to this, but I just receive a deep longing to observe every stroke, texture, shape, and color within a canvas. Honestly, I am terrible at drawing, painting, and sculpting, and so I decided to stick with just "watching art." My parents appreciated this strange quality of me, but I knew that somewhere inside of them, they wanted me to be more than just somebody who watches art. I remembered they used to have a liking towards art, especially those of a particular artist.

After my ninth birthday, they decided to take me to an art gallery for the first time. It displayed art made by one artist named…Guertena. Yes, that was his name. Weiss Guertena. It has been five years, and I am slightly shocked to have not remembered how my love for art started... There was something in Mr. Guertena's creations that startled me, yet it caused a large amount of fascination within me, and that was all. My parents and I had been walking up and down the floors, looking at each item. My mother made me read every name and description aloud, for she wanted me to practice my English at the time.

Mother was proud of my behavior, and was especially pleased that I was able to experience one of her favorite things besides her and Father.

Now that precious memory of mine was kicked behind in the dust by my parents. They wanted me to move on and perhaps take over Father's company when it's time. Whenever they shared about their desires of me becoming a successful businesswoman, I never protested or stated my opinion. I just sat back and denied everything inside my head. It was impossible; I could never accept art as a "hobby." No, it was more like my life.

I don't know where my parents had went, but I knew it was difficult getting over the financial troubles they had in the past couple of months. Their company was racing to the top now, and everything was getting back to normal. I hope for the best in my parents, but I want to go my own way. There was nobody there to tell that to, though. That is why I had art. It was there since the beginning, never changing _or _betraying. Its hidden emotions pushed mine away, and I would sit there and admire its elegance.

Even though it does not have arms to embrace me, a heart to actually feel emotions, and a mouth to say comforting things... I realized that those things weren't much needed, and I would just settle with the painting inside its gold frame.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I was greeted with the bright sunrays shining through the window, and the coldness of the silence in the atmosphere. I pushed the sheets away, thinking about the day I was about to get prepared for. Another birthday has arrived. My fourteenth birthday. I would say that it was terrible that I have to celebrate it on a Monday, in the cold weather that December has brought, but I didn't think much of that. I was thinking more of the things that would happen during school.

It has been weeks since I attended school, for I had a "terrible sickness" but actually it was my parents, who were struggling to get everything straight. My sudden appearance would definitely cause "something" but I don't know what.

"Are you sure you want to return to school, Ib?" My mother's question took me aback. Education was one of those things she lectured me about. This birthday of mine definitely isn't important compared to that. Perhaps she was afraid of what my (or their) reputation would be like after I suddenly return to school. I nodded and mumbled a "mhm," before turning to button up my shirt and continue dressing. The woman stood there, rubbing her temples, her tall and curvy body covered with a robe made of satin.

I sat in front of the mirror attached to the wall, combing knots out of my lengthy brown locks. I could see Mother's reflection, and noticed the resemblance between her and me. The same beautiful and mature face, save for the dull crimson eyes that I possessed. I recalled friends claiming that I was more like my Mother, but personality-wise. I didn't take this as the truth, for I had the appearance of Mother, and the so-called "spirit" of Father.

Pushing this to back of my mind, I headed towards the kitchen and decided to just make a simple breakfast, such as toast and scrambled eggs. Usually, the chefs would prepare the meals and the maids would deliver it to our beds, but it would take a while for my parents to afford that again. I don't mind, for I disliked them having to run around the house doing simple chores that I could do by myself. Therefore, I somehow enjoyed almost burning the toast to black ashy crumbs and clumsily grabbing the plates and forks.

After having a not-so perfect breakfast, I was on my way out to school. Mother and Father had stopped me to give their farewells.

"Hope you have a good day at school, Ib!" Father exclaimed, smiling as if it was a perfectly normal day.

"Try to catch up on all of the work, and please be all right." Mother murmured, worrying as usual. I nodded, a crooked smile etched onto my face. Mother and Father looked at each other, and then turned to me. It was an awkward silence, exchanging looks with each other. Finally, I nodded, announcing that I have to leave soon. They let me go, and I walked onto the large driveway and gave a nod to the chauffeur who was ready to open the door of the car.

It only took fifteen minutes, and it must have been the shortest amount of minutes ever. The buildings of the school were immense, each consisting of three floors. I wondered if they had built another building during those three weeks I was missing? It sounded impossible, but the wealthy tend to make it possible as long as they had the money and fame. After I was dropped off, I patted my skirt down, and held onto my satchel tightly as I entered the building. The halls stretched out as much as possible, filled with students walking around calmly. It was almost silent, for there was low chatter here and there.

It was a bit too quiet compared to the last time I was here. Some people glanced at me and then turned, not thinking much of me until they turned again and spotted my scarlet eyes. They smiled, opened their mouths, greeting me happily. I made a small wave at them, and brushed them off afterwards. Pouting, they decided to follow me. All of a sudden, everybody claimed that they had missed me and that they had wondered why I disappeared for almost a month.

I may have looked sheepish, but inside I didn't have any hesitation about thinking of leaving them. All of a sudden, I noticed a pair of scratched glasses upon a ghost-like face.

"Wes." I murmured. His eyes brightened, as if he thought that I forgot all about him. I pushed myself out of group of kids surrounding me, walking calmly to Wes's side. The lanky boy stammered, chuckling nervously.

"Eve!" He finally gasped. I stifled a giggle, remembering that he still couldn't pronounce my name right. "Honestly, I…I thought you were, well, _dead_. Not literally, but, you know what I mean…"

I shook my head, and went on my tiptoes to pat his shoulder to assure him that I was all right. Sighing, he smiled, rubbing the fog off that was appearing on his glasses. Here is Wes. From the day I first saw him, I immediately knew he was the odd guy in the class.

To be honest, we barely have anything in common, besides the fact that both of our parents don't appreciate the things we like that much. Being a foot taller than me, he has messy black locks and almond brown eyes hidden by his glasses. Wes doesn't feel sorry for me, nor does he ever criticize me for the things I do. It was a strange friendship, but I'm glad he doesn't get carried away like the others.

"Let's go to Mr. Snider's...okay?" I didn't have to turn around to notice the glares that everyone was sending him. We don't talk about it at all, but we're both aware that…well, everybody wanted me. I don't know what their motive is, but it seems like everybody would have the desire to be with me. Wes, however, didn't have such a thing, and saw me like a "normal person", not some treasured object. This is another thing I like about him.

We trudged to our math class, barely eager to sit still for fifteen minutes, especially in a classroom of Mr. Snider's, an old man who complains all the time. Wes immediately talked about the things that have been going on, and I let him do so, not adding any comments or thoughts about it as usual. I listened and observed the environment around us. Things were escalating quickly; everyone was wide-eyed and whispering.

"Then, we have another oral test in world history. I didn't study at all." Wes furrowed his eyebrows, swinging his satchel back and forth. I let out a tiny giggle and covered my mouth. The boy glanced at me and let out a chuckle as well.

Eventually, everyone was in class and the lectures began. I sat in the front besides the window, the teachers eyeing me carefully. I breathed in the tense air, paying no mind to anyone but the notes I was taking. We finally had a break, and I planned to stay and study for a while. I sat in the empty classroom, while everyone was heading out to get lunch.

"Ah!" A startled voice spoke, and I immediately noticed the nervous look on a pretty girl stranding by the chalkboard. My eyes returned to the book in front of me, as a friend of hers walked right in. She murmured something before approaching me, dragging the girl along.

"Hey, Ib." My eyes glanced up to see the pretty girl's friend, a green-eyed brunette, the name _Celeste Miller _shown on her student ID tag. I nodded and glanced at the girl beside her. She seemed new, and nervous. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Maple. She's new."

I nodded at Maple, and she stared back in awe. The thoughts in my head were running around in circles. My heart pounded, as I noticed the unusually bright blue eyes she had. I opened my mouth, but Celeste interrupted me.

"We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I heard from Toby that you were turning fourteen. Congrats." Celeste was stiff as she talked to me. Toby? Must be one of my stalkers. I didn't know what to say. The fact that it was my birthday today was in a dark room within my mind, until it was finally let out thanks to Celeste. I wanted to go on with my day, having nothing in my way.

"Ah, it's your birthday?" I frowned as another person came in. However, it was only Wes chewing on a sandwich, and I let out a sigh and picked up my books. I passed by Wes and walked out of the classroom. He stopped chewing immediately, his glasses fogging up again. "Eve…?"

"It's _Ib_, idiot." I could hear Celeste smacking him on the head. I turned around, but then decided to continue walking into the empty hallway. Wes knew best not to follow me, and stayed with Celeste and Maple. I wanted to run away from everything just for a little bit. I wanted to look at…art.

I headed towards the library, passing by the strict librarian with my head down. My eyes ran over the sections of books as I walked in and out of the aisles. Finally, there it was.

_Artworks by Guertena_

With no hesitation, I gently pulled it from the shelf, and flipped through it to make sure it was the real deal. Yes, every page was filled with drawings and pictures of Guertena's art. From one of his earliest works to the ones he created right before he had died. I checked it out, and left the library, finding students already heading to their classes. I was on my way to my next class until I bumped into Wes, who gasped and flashed me a smile. I looked away after noticing a piece of lettuce was between his teeth.

"Hm…? C'mon, let's go!"

Nodding, I followed him. The day went on, and like everyone else, I could not wait until school was over. My hands balled into fists, feeling like somebody has just punched me in the stomach. I could sense the tears in the corner of my eyes. The pain came out nowhere, and I immediately attempted to withstand it. While the class continued, I was currently having a fight with this unbearable sensation… I glanced down and noticed the book in my lap.

I opened it with shaky hands and slowly flipped the pages until I rested my eyes on a strange drawing.

_The Forgotten Portrait (?)  
Not much is known about this painting, except that it was one of the last works of Guertena before his death. The Forgotten Portrait is one of his works that are based on a real person. However, it is not clear who the sleeping man in the picture is. _

"Eve!" Of course, it was Wes. My eyes lay upon his pouty face. Meanwhile, everyone else was passing by us, saying their farewells. "Wow, what is that? Oh, it's that artist that you like!"

I nodded, holding tightly onto the book. Wes went ahead and got all of the notebooks laid out on my desk, and placed them neatly in my bag. He seemed eager to leave, but he wanted to leave with me. I stood up and he handed me my satchel.

"Whoa…he's so pretty—I mean!" I raised an eyebrow at Wes, and then realized he was talking about the drawing. I took a longer look at _The Forgotten Portrait _and admitted to myself that he was right. The man in the picture was sleeping, a blue rose in his pale hand, and vines with thorns surrounding him. His face was perfect, possessing some features of a woman. His lavender locks covered most of his face, but it didn't ruin his beauty, and made him more mysterious. His eyes were closed, making me wonder about the color of his eyes…

Wes and I are silent as we headed towards the entrance. I look down at the book in my hands. My heart was still beating from what had happened a while ago, but I soon realized that that the man in the portrait calmed me down. Wes stopped at the steps in front of the building, his eyes on the electronic device in his hand. Of course, Wes was more into technology than I am.

"Listen, Eve, I decided looking for a present for your birthday." I looked at him and shook my head, to which he laughed at. "No, no. You're such a good friend to me…and well, I can't pronounce you're name right, heh. So, I guess you deserve it."

He showed an advertisement on his device.

_Come to our art gallery and see creations made by well-known artist Weiss Guertena!  
We will be displaying all of his art from November 10, XXXX to January 1, XXXX.  
Adults: $20.00 Children (4-12): $10.00_

"Ah…eh…" I spoke up, waving my hands in front of me. Wes removed the fog from his glasses, and tightened the scarf around his neck. I didn't want Wes to do anything for me, because in the end, I would feel like I owe him or something.

"Please, Eve. Come this Saturday with me." He pleaded. I took a glance at him and realized that I would enjoy it with him, but the thing is that some part of me wanted to stay home instead.

"What…time…?" I questioned. The words spilling out of my mouth confused me. Wes ruffled my hair, jumping a little. I finally gave in for the first time.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up! Expect me to come around the afternoon." I nodded, not finding the use of protesting anymore. "Thanks! Oh, and, happy birthday!"

I went home with mixed emotions. Every second, I thought about the "date" Wes and me are going to have this weekend, and the sleeping man in the painting called _The Forgotten Portrait_. No matter how calm I feel when I look at it, there's a hint of sorrow in my heart. I realize that perhaps I'm not looking forward to spending a lot of free time alone with Wes. What would we talk about? What would he think about the strange art that I admire?

As much as I know that Wes would never do anything considerably wrong, I still have a feeling that something will come up. For now, I'll just have to spend my time studying and catching up like I'm supposed to. Mother finally decided to gather her bravery, suddenly determined to bake me a cake. Father was currently in his study, busy with work already. For a moment, it did seem like everything was all right.

I was a couple of steps closer to understanding all of the lessons in each class, on Saturday I'm going to an art exhibition about my favorite artist, and I could finally find peace by looking at the lavender-haired sleeping man.

"Ib, let's sing happy birthday!" The tiny flames dancing on top of each candle brightened my eyes, as Mother set the cake down. Father smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. It was just the three of us.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear…"

Before I knew it the sleeping man flashed in my mind. "I-Ib! Stay with m-me!" His face was blurred, but I was sure that it was him. I dropped to my knees, as he gripped my shoulders. My mouth opened, but Mother's singing interrupted the scene.

"Happy birthday to you~" They finished. I blew out the candles, having to try almost three times. I sat back, my hands shaky from the…what was it, anyway? They sliced the cake, claiming how old I have become. Within the scent of the sickeningly sweet icing, I smelled roses.

**Yay. It's done. I didn't expect another chapter, but lookie, I'm making progress! If it's not obvious, this would be a Garry/Ib. Wes is an OC, and I've been trying so hard not make his personality similar to Garry's. So far, I hope that this story is turning out…um, interesting enough, and not such a cliché. **

**I'm a young so-called writer, not even in high school yet. Not like it matters. What I'm saying is that I'm not that gifted of a writer, but nobody's perfect, apparently. ;n; Please be nice.**

**Tommy Rabbit**


	3. Doll

**Nostalgia  
Chapter 3: Doll**

Once the door was opened, the amount of determination I had to get out this place increased rapidly. Mannequins and paintings that come to life can't stop me, not even the doll who kept throwing insults at me. I was sure that if Ib had escaped, I would be able to as well. That very fact many not be accurate, but it's worth a try. The room that I opened was dimly lit, compared to the other one, and seemed emptier too. Gee, I wonder what's waiting for me here.

The door behind me closed once I stepped past the threshold. At that moment, I could hear a low humming. The lights began to flicker, making it harder to navigate myself around the room. So far there was nothing that looked suspicious. There were small framed pictures here and there on the wall, but there was nothing sinister about them. Then my eyes lay upon a vase next to another door a few feet away. I let out a sigh of relief now that I don't have to deal with these wounds for the rest of the journey. I calmly walked towards it, the doll on top of my head seemed asleep, which I found a bit odd.

"Huh…? There's no water." Damn. Now I have to look for another vase. It hurts so much to the point I'm going to cry again. I might as well deal with it, if I have to cry then I'll cry, but I'll get out of here alive. I turned to the door and reached for the knob.

It won't budge.

Letting out a puzzled yell, I kicked the door. Do I really have to look for the key?!

It seems like the gallery's intimidating game has already started, which was no surprise. My eyes darted everywhere, and I wandered around the room. The paintings remained still and the books in the bookshelves were blank. Barely having any options, I decided to crawl over the floor, thinking that there must be a switch hidden somewhere. Thirty minutes later, there was still no key or anything. I was so determined an hour ago, and I just can't let that go.

Somehow, there will be a way out of here. There has to be.

All of a sudden, the doll started biting me on the shoulder. I jumped and bumped into the wall behind me. It let out a tiny giggle that sounded more like a bird letting out a squawk. At that moment, the vase beside me collapsed onto the floor and shattered. The floor underneath started vibrating, and I realized that everything was moving. The painting nearest to me started gushing out water. Then the rest did the same.

Inside, I immediately panicked as the room started filling up. It was already going up my knees! Thinking that I was already drowning, I breathed loud and large breaths. The doll jumped onto the table where the vase used to be and started cackling. I took a glance of it in confusion, and I realized its stomach was bigger than normal. My eyes widened in shock, but I didn't have a chance to do anything, for the disturbing doll leaped once more and attacked me.

I shielded myself with the painting in my hands, and I heard something drop into the water below. The doll screeched and moved in a hurried fashion, as its body parts ripped apart. While its head floated away, a heavy object sunk to the bottom of the floor.

The water was up to my stomach now, but it didn't stop me from plunging into the water and grabbing hold of the key. In a couple of minutes, it's at my chest. I checked if my rose was still in my pocket, and it was, and with the painting and the key in my hands, I hurried to the door. I rather wander around aimlessly then have some doll messing with me.

"_Garry!" _I couldn't help but turn around, and when I did, the sight of a little girl drowning gave me a fright. _"H-help!"_

Her cries for help sent a shiver down my spine. As she struggled, I was able to spot a familiar pair of crimson eyes. Her small body wiggled and twisted, attempting to swim towards the surface. My first instinct was to scream her name, assuring the girl that I was going to save her. Then, I realized, that it is most likely a hallucination, the doll trying to trick me once again. Before the water was going to reach my shoulders, I turned and immediately unlocked the door.

She is fine, she is out there, and perhaps waiting for me. I'm going to get out of this messed-up world for her.

I need to remember that.

After jumping into the next room, I immediately closed the door behind me. Not even observing the room, I quickly took off my coat and threw the framed painting to the wall. Breathing heavily, I dropped to my knees, my blue rose falling out, a petal flittering away in the process. I screamed out, the pain in my chest appearing once again. I reach out to nothing and notice the scars appearing. Choking on my own sobs, I begin to recall the memories I had when I first came here.

* * *

Eventually, Tuesday came and I was perhaps ready to face school again. Wes mentioned he was looking forward to Saturday, but that was it. The rest was babbles and complaints about our classmates, who seemed more determined to be friends with me now. I knew that it was impossible, for I was never going to accept them. They simply have to deal with that and move on. Nevertheless, they were too careless to process that very fact in their heads. It is not like I find them annoying or anything; it's just that the thought of being worried about others, or possibly being betrayed…somehow frightened me. I just don't want to give in and have to depend on others and trust their word.

I don't really believe that I trust anyone, not even Wes or my own parents. They took care of me and raised me, but their intentions were far too different. There was one part of me that was too stubborn to go with their commands. And Wes, well, I have always thought that our friendship was only temporary.

"Hey Ib, aren't you going to eat?" Once again, Celeste and Maple decided to visit me during break. I didn't mind that much, though, but I honestly preferred to be alone. Before I knew it, they were handing me a small box. They urged me to open it, and I did so. Inside, there was a blue rose attached to a clip.

It reminded me of yesterday, where I had that unexplained sensation. That night I had an unusual nightmare, but in the morning I somehow felt glad that I couldn't remember what had happened. I touched the petals, oddly interested in it now, making the girls in front of me eager for my opinion. I honestly preferred crimson roses

"D-do you like…it?" Maple's soft and shy voice spoke up. I looked at her, to which she blushed and ashamedly hid behind Celeste.

"They're…nice." I tried to focus on something else, as I regrettably spoke those words. I don't know why it was so hard to just compliment something. Afterwards, my heart was pounding wildly, and I'm pretty sure my cheeks are turning pink.

"Ah, that's good!" Celeste exclaimed, seeming more relaxed than usual. She turned to Maple, and nodded. "Well, see ya!"

They ushered themselves out of the classroom. Though, Maple seemed a bit reluctant, looking back at me for a moment. Her bright blue eyes always catch my attention. They just seem so familiar.

_Red footprints…? _

_All of a sudden, there's another scene in my mind. I opened the door in front of me, and something ran into me before I was able to take a step in. Startled, I immediately looked for the cause. On the floor, was a pretty blond, blue-eyed doll? No, not a doll, she was a person…but her appearance was strikingly similar to a doll's. _

"_Hi, I'm…"_

_The sentence wasn't finished. The scene paused as I pondered on what her name should be. All of a sudden, I thought of the letter 'M.' Maple…? No, it was Mary. _

"_Hi, I'm Mary! Nice to meet you, Ib!"_

The scene never finished, and for the rest of the day I continued thinking about it. It must be the weather but I was freezing cold whenever I thought about that girl, _Mary_. There was something about her that I needed to know more. She seemed sweet and kind, but reminded me of those who desperately wanted to be with me. Her welcome was nicer, though, and that smile of hers was quite friendly. Suddenly, a smile crept up my face.

'_Huh…?' _I tried my best not to, but no matter what, this warm sensation started taking over. Soon, there butterflies in my stomach, and I suddenly felt more…eager and excited. I realized how unusual I'm acting when a giggle almost escapes my mouth. There was somebody…that was making me feel like this.

"_I-Ib!" _Once more, the man from the painting shouted my name once more. Immediately I pushed him to the back of my mind, barely having an explanation to these strange things. It was all in my head, and I probably just made it up. Sometimes I try to make up a story for each painting, even though I don't find it necessary. Hm, yeah, that was it.

"Ready to go, Eve?" Wes's eyebrows rose as he noticed me walk towards the entrance of the school. I said nothing when he walked to my side, and we both walked out. "Hey…that's a pretty barrette. It suits you."

We said our farewells, and as I headed towards school, his smile was etched into my mind. When I got home, I rushed to my room and went straight to the books. There was no time to worry about anything else. Actually I just choose not to.

The week continued, and Maple was starting to wander away from Celeste and closer to me. She started talking to Wes, and asking me questions, to which I only shook or nodded my head at. At first it was fine, but she was starting to remind me more of that girl, _Mary_. She was becoming gladder, happy-go-lucky, just like the girl in my story.

"Wah, that's so cool! I heard that Guertena's such a good artist!" That was her reaction when Wes had told her about our plans for the weekend. "Honestly, I want to go to…but I'm a bit busy!"

"_Hey, Ib. If only two of us can flee from this place, who will you escape with?" _Mary's voice echoed. Each day, I was starting to learn another part of Mary, and it only made me develop hatred towards her. Soon my dreams revolved around her, and I would usually wake up with my heart racing, and I would always beg in my head for Mary not to get me. How come?

"Bye, Ib!"

"See you later, Eve!"

I waved to them farewell before I got into the vehicle. As I was getting near to my parent's mansion, I tried hard not to think about Mary or the _Forgotten Portrait _for there was a part of me that was worried that I was actually going to be lost thanks to this…crazy imagination. Instead, I think people would appreciate if I thought more of school and perhaps, Wes. Maybe "art" was just a dream that I chased after, but will never catch. My heart sank as I thought hard about it. Eventually, I decided I should be looking forward to the date with Wes.

On Saturday, I left the notes untouched for once. My parents lingered around the door, knowing who was going to come, pleased that I was finally going out somewhere with a friend. In my bedroom, I was calm, easily picking out an outfit, but inside I was desperately trying to get my head straight. Over a blouse and skirt, I put on a blue trench coat. I combed my hair and clipped my bangs back with the barrette the girls gave me. I heard the doorbell ring, and suddenly I slipped as I headed towards the door.

"Oh, hello!" My mother's sweet voice chirped. I stood up, straightened my clothes out, and calmly walked down the stairs. "Ah, Ib! Say hello to Violet."

My eyes wandered to the woman standing beside my mother. You could say she was a woman around her thirties, since her perfect calm face said so. Her pale blue eyes were emotionless, and her blond locks seemed to flow endlessly. She was so beautiful and delicate like a flower.

"Hi, nice to see you again." I blurted. However, I've met Violet before, as she was one of the servants that mom had hired in the past. She must be grateful for getting her job back, for I heard she was taking care of a son or niece alone.

"I hope you don't mind, but Violet will be going to the art exhibition with you." Mother smiled. I could barely react and only nod to my mother's wishes. There was a knock on the door.

At that moment, Father appeared and greeted Violet, as Mother opened the door to reveal Wes. He shook hands with everyone, and eventually we were able to have our way out.

"Your parents seem so cool." Wes whispered, as he opened the car door for Violet and I. Nodding, I settled on to the seat and immediately buckled my seatbelt. I tapped Wes on the shoulder, and he made a gesture that he was listening.

"Don't you mind…that…Violet is coming with us?" I murmured. He blushed as he stole a glance of her, and then quickly shook his head.

It was surprisingly filled with many people from many ages. Wes was walking around with a map, babbling facts about Guertena that I already knew about. I was able to name each creation as we walked around. They also served some snacks and drinks at certain points of the gallery, and Wes had no problem in accepting them and taking a bite or sip.

Violet seemed to have a sudden glow in her eyes as she observed everything that was going on. For some reason, I became happy about this. Again, I took in every color and texture, guessed the meaning of each painting, and even quizzed myself to which year each piece was created.

"Want to move on to the next floor?" There were about five floors, and as you ascend up the building, you would see more recent creations of Guertena. I nodded and we all headed to the next. Eventually, we were on the last, and there I found a couple of notable works such as the _The Hanging Man _and _The Lady in Red._

"Hey, doesn't this look familiar?" I really wasn't paying attention when Wes pointed this out, but there was the painting _Mary_. Some groups of people seemed quite interested in this particular art, similar to the attention _The Lady in Red _gets. Just like in those strange stories I have, she looked like a colorful little doll.

"No…" I murmured, answering Wes's question. He shrugged his shoulders and we moved on to the next painting. _The Forgotten Portrait. _The sleeping man appeared more beautiful, and if I stared at him long enough, I would be able to see the vines and petals around him moving.

"He's quite beautiful in person." Violet spoke up. Suddenly her eyes wandered to another painting. "What's this pretty mural?"

She was talking about the _Fabricated World_. No longer wanting to stare at the sleeping man, I followed her to the painting, leaving Wes behind. It stole a glance of him, and he was in a trance, standing there and simply staring at the painting. I shook my head and looked at the splashes of colors on the wide painting in front of me. At that moment, the lights dimmed, and I immediately shook my head around to see no sight of Wes. Violet remained beside me, and seemed puzzled as I am.

"What is going…wah!" She looked at me with a face full of fear, as her body was being dragged into the painting in front of us. "Ib!"

I quickly held onto her, as I was being moved too.

* * *

"That stupid doll…trying to…trick me…" Just as I continued grumbling madly about that blue doll, there was a flash of light coming from my painting. I immediately stood up, realizing that my entire body was dry now, and body temperature seemed back to normal. I quickly wiped the tears away and noticed a dark figure crawling out of the painting. "EEK! No, don't—"

Once more, I jumped, and hit my head in the process. In an instant, the other paintings hung upon the wall were beginning to come alive, giggling and screeching.

_Welcome back Welcome back weLComE BaCk WeLCOme bACk WELCOME BACK!_

"Eve, Eve!" Suddenly, there was a boy crawling around the floor, his eyes squinting and desperately looking around for something. I almost lost it, but my wounded body remained shaking after I noticed the white rose in his hand.

**Ah, I thought I was never going to finish this. But I did. However, you can tell it's quite sloppy and rushed. Just to clear some things up, Maple IS NOT related to Mary in any way. She just so happens to look like her in some way, making Ib remember Mary. Remember, this is pretty much what happens to Ib and Garry after "The Forgotten Portrait" ending (which I finally got, and then cried a lot at too). I wanted to update with another chapter, but I had to do some projects and stuff. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Tommy Rabbit**


	4. Deceived Beauty

**Nostalgia  
Chapter 4: Deceived Beauty**

The pain grew stronger to the point I was not able to keep the tears from falling. Everything seemed hopeless as I press my body against the wall. The paintings continuously giggle at my suffering. This world…what is it? All of this must be a nightmare, the scariest one yet, but the sensations and creatures seemed very well alive. Nevertheless, I shuddered and sobbed while the things stared. Out of the corner of my eye, I was able to notice Violet taking every book out of the shelves, desperately looking for a way out of here. After I had woken up, she has been silent, yet surely aware of the predicament we are currently in.

I rub the tears away and took a look around. The room we were in was quite small, having four walls, no windows, and one door. Plastered onto the walls were posters scribbled on with crayon. If you looked hard enough you would be able to see the scribbles form a figure. One was a blue-skinned girl, the other a woman cloaked in red, and the other a man covered with blue circles. My eyes moved on to the next wall, and the posters there seemed to have torn off. The opposite wall had crumpled posters, yet you were still able to see the children playing in each one.

It was a relief to be able to stand up with ease, and taking off my coat, I decided to help Violet. She stole a glance of me, smiled, and returned to browsing through each book. I started searching in the bookcase. The books had strange titles, but once you open it, the pages are blank. After flipping through every book and hopping in order to reach the top shelf, I was able to go through two bookcases. It seems like I have no choice, but I turned to the only untouched bookcase.

There was a bright and thin yellow book that immediately stuck out, and I read its title in my head. _Roses and Their Meanings (I)._ Without thinking, I opened the book and unexpectedly, there were words. My eyes brightened and skimmed through the sentences to find it was about what the title indicated.

_**People have been using roses as a different language to express their feelings for many years. The color of roses can mean various things.**_

**Red:**_**Love, Beauty, Courage, Respect, and Congratulations.**_

**Blue:**_**Though this flower can't be grown naturally, it means "the impossible."**_

**Yellow:**_**Joy, Friendship, "I care", Remember me, and Jealousy.**_

**Black: **_**Again, this rose does not exist in nature, yet it means Death, and Farewell.**_

**White:**_**Purity, Silence, Heavenly, Modesty, and Youthfulness**_

**Pink:**_**Appreciation, Grace, Perfect happiness, Admiration, and "please believe me."**_

Suddenly, I felt a light _thud _coming from my right and noticed a book had fallen onto the floor. I turned to the bookcase and found a small shiny object sitting upon an empty shelf. My eyebrows rose in confusion, but I had no hesitation of picking it up and observing the unknown item.

"I f-found a lighter." I sniffed, showing Violet the item. She nodded, and then stared into my eyes. Immediately, I was brought into her arms and I noticed that I was being embraced…

"We'll get out of here, Ib. I promised that I would return you safe and sound." The woman murmured, followed by a shaky sigh. I realized how scared she was as well, and the tears started flowing out. For once, I should be strong and be able to get out of this mess. How couldn't I have realized how important those people in my life were? I sniffed as the tears continued to pour out. Violet's kind and warm hand patted the back of my head gently. For once, I wished that Mother or Father would just embrace me like this. I wanted to show them my smile and make their worries disappear. No, I was too selfish...and I took advantage of them. I took advantage out of everyone.

I softly pulled back to brush the tears away. Soon, I was able to hear the paintings eerily giggling once again. I sensed the dark aura loom around, but I was too slow to notice Violet grabbing onto my wrist. Taking a glance of her face, I noticed her pupils disappeared and red liquid oozed out of her lips.

"_You promised too, right~? THAT WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER~?"_ Violet spat. Her distorted, high-pitched voice almost made my eardrums bled. My shivering hands immediately brought themselves to my ears, dropping the lighter. Violet's wild giggles abruptly stopped, and I noticed she spotted it falling onto the ground with a _clunk_.

I didn't seem to care anymore. Nothing made sense. However, I continued to sob, my throat swelling up. Suddenly, a large amount of pain strokes my cheek. I looked up and realized the woman had slapped me.

"_You broke the promise didn't you~? I thought you loved ME!" _She was a completely different person…

I dropped to my hands and knees, my mind still attempting to process everything that is going on… Violet…no, there's no way _that _can be her. This could be a nightmare, or a hallucination. Yes, this is just something inside my head! In the next minute, I would be at the mansion, waiting for…_Wes_. Where is he? No, he's all right. He could be perfectly fine, his normal self, chirping happily and babbling things that I would listen to all the time. The floor shook as "Violet" stomped, screaming like a maniac.

"_LET'S SEE IF IT'S TRUE, HM~?"_ A sinister look covered her face. I didn't understand as she brought out an odd crimson rose. Despite this, it was extremely dazzling, and it was only a small flower with five petals. Violet pulled out one petal.

My mouth opened, but the scream wasn't able to get out for she pulled out another petal quickly.

"_Loves me…Loves me not."_ She murmured. I clutched my chest, the hatred and the overwhelming agony rising within me. _"Loves me…"_

The petals effortlessly fall down to the cold ground in front of me. I grab the petals but they started fading away. These petals…and that rose. Grunting and struggling, I reached out for the lighter.

"_LOVES ME NOT…"_ I grabbed onto it, the warmth immediately welcoming me. Tightening my grip, I was surprisingly able to stand up. Though, the pain continued stabbing me in various places. I held out the lighter in front of Violet's face, and her face turned blank. Her body wobbled, letting go of the rose. I started moving; my hand came in contact with her face.

_WHACK. _

_WHACK._

The sounds echoed in the room, as the giggles and screams faded away. I stood and stared at Violet's motionless body. My mind was blank until I spotted the rose laying on the ground. A drop of water fell onto its last petal, and I was crying once more. I'm already sick of all of this… I don't want to be in pain anymore. The hiccups continued and the lights suddenly dimmed. There was a part of me that wanted to head to that door. _Find an exit_, my mind immediately told me. I gulped and stood up with the flower tightly held within my pale hand.

There must be something waiting for me there. Perhaps an explanation about what's going on. There should be a reason for everything, and so there should be a reason I was brought here. I could be wrong, but I'm willing to find out the answer. Right?

I jumped as the screams of children were heard. The posters, blazing with fire, screamed and sobbed, a mad giggle mixed within. They turned to ash, but the laughter continued. Violet's body moved, though unable to stand up or even make a sound. My mind thought it wasn't over yet. Suddenly it transformed into a small object. A blue doll.

"_Welcome back, Ib! We hope you'll enjoy your stay—"_I kicked it away in disbelief. Coughing and sobbing, the doll glided into the dark corner of the room. It started cursing at me until it seemed to have taken its last breath.

The thoughts of wondering if I killed it frightened me (though it wasn't like I killed an actual person), and so I decided to move on. I grabbed my trench coat and put the lighter in a pocket. I looked at what was left of the flower and strangely decided to just hold it in my hand. There was a nasty sensation that made me uncomfortable about this rose.

"_Be careful with it, Ib." _The lavender-haired man from the portrait murmurs. I held onto it tightly, its thorns not hurting me a bit. In fact, it didn't even have thorns. It used to be quite pretty, but because of what "Violet" did to it, I would never let anyone else have it in their possession.

The door waits for me.

It seems like I don't have much of a choice. There should be no question about it, because all answers point to the door. I need to put my guard up and just simply walk forward. Again, there has to be a way out of here. The end for me shouldn't be here yet.

The knob is awfully cold, but that didn't stop me from turning it. The door opened easily, beckoning me to step inside. So this door turned out to be unlocked the entire time, it seems. I laugh a little, thinking about how naïve I have been these years. This is perhaps a wakeup call to grow up. I'm fourteen, and becoming an adult is about four years away. There's no need to rush, but I should develop some courage and maturity. I'm tired of being babied.

I step past the threshold and all of the lights brighten to reveal a hallway with framed paintings on each wall. Maybe it was all the wounds I just received, but I received a bad feeling about all of them. Each one had a deformed creature staring back at me. Could this be Guertena's works as well? If so, it was quite an eerie side of him. Though, some of the creations displayed in the art exhibition were thought-provoking enough too. _Mary. Embodiment of the Spirit. Death of the Individual. The Lady in Red. The Forgotten Portrait… _Those were the ones that had taken me aback the most. The rose sculpture… Grand and elegant, yet its large amount of delicacy frightened me. Like the little rose in my hand.

_Mary _and _The Forgotten Portrait _were mysterious paintings depicting people. One was colorful and innocent. The other dark and beautiful. Obviously, they were the most thought-provoking. The headless mannequins were one of Guertena's works that I somehow disliked. Either I find the appearance disturbing or all of it just simply didn't make sense. Lastly, the popularity of the painting supposedly based off of one of Guertena's lovers… It was beautiful, yes, but when I saw it in the gallery I had no desire to get close to it despite the woman's attractive smile.

Well, none of that seems to matter right now. All I need to do is get out of here. This grim atmosphere smothers me greatly, and there's no way that I could be in the gallery. Guertena has nothing to do with this, regardless of the similarities of the paintings shown here.

There was another door on the end of the hallway. I have a feeling that I was being watched or followed, and so I had no problem running up to it and entering the next room.

It was a dining room. More paintings hung up on each wall, though all of them illustrated some type of food or item relating to eating. On the middle of the room is where the long table sat with silverware upon it. Sitting on the dusty chairs were creepy blue dolls, like the one that Violet transformed into. They had wide teethed smiles plastered across their faces, along with a pair of beady red eyes. The scraggly crown of black yarn sitting upon their little heads added to their unattractiveness.

I quickly walked passed them, silently hoping that none of them would attack or at least speak. Though, in the end something has to happen. This place has shown me its abnormality already. I reach out for the knob from the door in the corner of the room.

It's locked.

I let out a frustrated sigh and decided to observe the things in the room more. A fair-sized vase sat on the middle of the table. I was bit frightened to approach it, for the disturbing dolls were surrounding it. Though there was no problem gently pulling the chairs away to take a closer look. Actually, alongside the vase, there was a note with pretty and comprehendible handwriting.

_December 29, XXXX_

_Embodiment of the Spirit__. Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only bloom in wholesome bodies. I learned that the hard way. Once my rose rots away, I would rot away too. Meaning I would die in this empty and frightening place. It's okay, though, as long as she was able to escape and return to her family… Now I can have a peaceful death without worrying about her. Maybe…_

_January 7, XXXX_

_I have revived, and I would have my revenge._

Judging by how the words indicated a person's thoughts, I assumed this was part of a diary. The sheet of paper seemed to have been torn off out of a book. Does this belong to Weiss Guertena or whoever lives here? In the first entry, it mentioned the description of that rose sculpture.

_Once my rose rots away, I would rot away too._

I took a glance of the rose and then back to the vase. It was filled with clean water. Seeming to have no choice, I dipped the stem of the rose into the vase. The liquid began sparkling greatly, and the rose shone and danced happily. In a blink of an eye, the rose seemed to have bloomed again, growing four more petals. I couldn't believe it.

Somehow, the rose returned to its vulnerable and beautiful state. Eventually, I found myself smiling, pleased that the flower seems more alive than ever and…_I seem to be alive too. _The pain is gone, no traces of any wounds on my body, and there wasn't an ounce of disappointment in me. My cheeks warm up at the wonderful sensation. Am I…cheerful?

I held the rose close to my chest and enjoy its purely sweet scent. My body welcomed all of the new sensations, and I welcomed them too.

_Clunk. _

All of the happy sensations washed away after the eerie sound was heard. I turn to the dolls, which haven't moved an inch. Though there was something strange…and something looks quite different. Then a particular painting catches my eye.

_The Lady in Blue._

It seems to be a replica of _The Lady in Red_; however this woman was cloaked in blue. She seemed to be the opposite of the original Lady, as she had a vicious-looking face that pushed you away. Instead of the Lady's glittery azure eyes, the replica has piercing crimson eyes. Without thinking, my slender fingers ran over the gold frame. The color instantly took off, revealing a dull black frame underneath. I stepped back at the sight of large and wrinkly hands slowly popping out of the painting.

"_Rose…give me…"_

I was disappointed by how slow I reacted to it, and the woman was able to grab onto me. I was knocked onto the cold floor, the rose slipping out of my grip. The woman looked through my coat, seeming to only care about the things I have. I grunted, as she took hold of the lighter and growled. After scratching me on the face and stomach, it seems to be enraged. I screamed and kicked, desperately trying to get the monster off me.

A sound was heard under the screaming and growling, and the door opened. I look back, still lying on the floor and struggling with the thing on me, and noticed a dark figure entering the room.

"Y-young lady..!" His voice sounds so familiar…

My heart leaped and the man sprinted to my side, pushing the monster away with ease. With a warm and strong arm wrapped around my shoulders, he properly faced me, almost out of breath… Those strange sensations returned to me, and this time I have no idea whether to accept them or not. This man…? Have I seen him in my dreams? No, this can't be possible… This _is _a dream. Then, how come I haven't woken up yet?

"Stay away, you monster!" He yelled, holding a hand out. The painting was persistent, growling and ignoring the man's orders. My heartbeat raced, as the creature leaped onto the man, wounding him on the chest with a punch. He let out a grunt, making it seem more painful. Meanwhile, I sat there pathetically. _What do I do? _The amount of pressure barely lets me think, and all I can do is look around frantically. There has to be something useful…

_The lighter._

Since the monster was too distracted by the man, I took it as an opportunity to jump out and grab onto the lighter. Once again, I have found hope, and I'm more determined than ever. I flick it on, a small dancing flame rising out of it. I touch the frame attached to the creature, and let the flame come in contact with it. A large fire immediately appeared, taking me aback and almost choking at the sight of the thing screeching.

As the fire was beginning to die away, the screeches were too. In a couple of minutes, we stood there, simply starting at what's left of the vicious woman. A pile of dark ash. I let out a sigh, and quickly gathered my belongings.

Then I realized the rose was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for this?" There was no choice but to look at him. It was considered rude to not make eye contact. I bit my lip, and finally chose to take a good look of his concerned brown eyes. They were a dull color, but his warm smile helped it brighten. "My, I am quite impressed! For a little lady, you sure have some courage."

He handed me my rose, and I accepted his statement with a tiny nod. A chuckle slipped out of his mouth, as I awkwardly stood and fidgeted with my blouse.

"Young lady, are you aware of what I am?" He sweetly asked. I'm pretty sure a confused look was etched onto my pale face, and he simply let out another laugh. Nevertheless, as I look closer, something seemed to have clicked, as if the puzzle pieces fall into place. This man…is _The Forgotten Portrait. _Yes, it was true! The crown of wavy lavender locks, along with the dark streaks towards the top. The strong and lean build, dressed in a gloomy costume. I took a step back and gulped a bit.

"The…that…painting…you are…" It was difficult to manage that very fact. This painting (or man?) has been visiting my dreams, being kind to me and…saving me.

"You may not realize how much trouble you're in. It's all right, though. I'm here to save you." Judging by how wonderful the other creatures were treating me so far, his statement made me doubtful. Why was he my savior? Why is there a savior for me in the first place?

"_I-Ib… please don't believe him. He's not human." _Another voice uttered in the back of my mind. _The Forgotten Portrait _was speaking to me once again. However, he's right here, in front of me. Violet…she turned out to be one of those dolls… Are they trying to pull the same trick twice?

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten… Your name, what is it?"

_My name is…_

_Ib, but that doesn't matter. What are you? _

"Eve. My name is Eve." I said with fingers crossed behind my back.

* * *

"Mr. Painting, do you happen to know where the bathroom is? I've been holding it in for a _looonnnngg _time!" I groaned in disgust, and stole a glance of the young boy standing in the corner of the room, holding his crotch and bouncing like a little child. I didn't move a muscle, remained in my crouched position holding onto my painting and rose tightly.

"Don't you dare call me that once more!" I roared, making the idiotic boy stare at me with a blank face. "I've already told you that I'm Garry. When will you realize that you're not in the gallery anymore? You're stuck!"

The boy seems to be taking me seriously now, for he now had a look on his face that showed he understood. I sighed, and hit my head against the wall again. It seems like the gallery is sacrificing more people... What do they want? I chewed onto my thumb, sweat already building up on my forehead.

"Your friend...Eve, was it? Did they take her too?" I questioned, finding the name somehow familiar. The brunette bit his lip, looking away ashamedly, and then shrugged his shoulders. Letting out another sigh, I decided to stand up and properly greet this poor child. I fear that the more people are being sacrificed, the more chaos and less probability of me getting out of here.

I placed my portrait down, and patted the dust off of my clothes, alongside combing through my hair to remove any tangles or knots. Not like my appearance matters that much, but I still thought it counted. This boy is going to face many strange things in this place, and so I have to make myself look trustworthy in a way.

"Again, my name is Garry." I held my hand out. The boy stared it cautiously, and then gently pulled his hands out of his pockets. His tan hands were rough and cold.

"Wes." He cleared his throat and straightened out his posture. I smiled, pleased that he actually looked willing to cooperate this time. Wes seems a bit hesitant, but that won't do if you want to survive this world. "What do you mean...that I'm stuck?"

"You're in quite of a predicament, dear Wes." I explained. My eyes immediately catch the white rose sticking out of his coat. "You better keep that safe if you want to live."

He followed my gestured and examined his rose. His brown eyes glitter at the sight and then he chuckled lightly.

"Where...where did this come from? It's so pretty."

"It may be pretty, but it's your life. Don't give it to anyone!" I harshly ordered. The young boy gulped and quickly placed the rose back into his coat. I nodded, satisfied that the boy is obedient so far.

"What do you mean by... Wow, your eyes are so pretty!" I jumped a little. This boy... No, this imbecile ...does he realize how ridiculous he sounds right now? Still, I pat my hair down, covering my eyes with my bangs. "They're like a grey color...No wait, a dark violet...Violet..."

Sorrow takes over his entire face. My heart leaped, the color of his face immediately draining as he mutters to himself. Before I knew it, he slapped himself across the face. It was amazing by how his emotions change often and dramatically.

"Eve...and Violet. I saw them. They were taken into that painting..." He let out a shuddered sigh. So his friends were sacrificed as well. This was different... Three people were dragged into Guertena's world... What a tragedy. "I...I want to get out of here."

The paintings surrounding us started to giggle. I step away from the boy and look around frantically, the place darkening and turning into just an immense black room. Wes still remained visible, shaking and mumbling to himself.

"Listen, Wes." I grab onto his wrist and then reached for my portrait. "I was taken too. Not just me, but this other girl..."

"Uh-huh...yeah..." I don't think he was listening. Still, I continued.

"Guess what happened? She escaped!" I let out a happy laugh. Wes laughed along too, but it was a dull and grim one. "She was only nine...and she escaped. What a brave girl..."

"Brave...girl..."

"We'll get out of here. Your friends too!" I exclaimed. The giggles grew louder. Ib's warm and cute smile was just a couple of steps away, yet I'm still unable to reach it. I will someday. Perhaps I'll be battered and bruised, but I'll be there, by her side. I'm sure of it. I believe there isn't a problem about helping this kid either, so I might as well help some people while I'm at it.

"_Ack!_" My eyes open, and the two of us are looking around frantically. We seemed to have returned to the room. The walls seemed all right, painted green, framed paintings plastered all over them. Nothing disappeared, and everything seemed intact. No trace of abnormality. I find Wes a few feet away, groaning and holding his head. "Garry...just explain what's going on."

"I don't seem to have a large amount of accurate information, but I'll go ahead and explain the things you should know..." He nodded with a determined look on his face. I was certain that he was serious, prepared for what's going to happen next. What sorrowful things we would face as we're solving each puzzle? The demons and paintings that haunt this world... How are we able to deal with them?

If I almost did it once, I'm sure that this time I'll be able to achieve my goal.

_"Hey~ You forgot about me~" _The both of us jumped as a blue doll's head rolls towards our feet. My first instinct was to kick it away, but Wes suddenly started to gush at its "cuteness."

"A doll head! _Cuuuttteee!_" He chuckled, picking it up. Then her turned and threw it at the wall. "That's disgusting!"

I let out a laugh with a snort, as Wes quickly jumped back, avoiding the sobbing severed head.

_"So mean! After all I've done to you?" _It continued to wept. I picked it up and saw its mouth quiver.

"Look, crazy! You almost made me drown!" I'm pretty sure Wes was looking at me as if I was the one who was crazy. Who wouldn't be, living in a jacked-up world with sadistic talking dolls?

_"So? You're alive, aren't you?" _It giggled, failing at sweet-talking me. I let out another groan and stole a glance of Wes, who flashed a nervous smile.

"Stop following me." I held it back, about to throw it once more.

_"Wait! I have the key to the next room!" _It spat out a small silver key. _"Though, from now on, no more shortcuts! At this point, it should be harder to survive! Just take me please."_

"What's the use of taking you?" Wes scoffed. I agreed with him, and the doll's smile grew wider.

_"I know where your beloved Ib is." _

* * *

**Hello, hello. When I uploaded this chapter, Garry and Wes's part wasn't included, alongside my author's note. So, here you go! Next chapter should be up next weekend. I wanted to upload that as well, but it's unfinished... I'm so sorry that my personal life is getting in the way too much (lol). Anyway, there aren't that many notes this chapter. However, if you have any questions concerning the characters or plot, please ask in a PM! Though, I might not answer some, for they might include huge spoilers. **

**I would love to hear your feedback, guys! Bye-bye.**

**Tommy Rabbit**


	5. Oblivion

**Nostalgia  
**_Vanilla Rabbit_

**Chapter Five: Oblivion**

_Garry_

The words of the dolls sounded like a different language to me. My heart had almost leaped out of my chest, but then I realized… Ib is out there, perhaps having a nice time with all of her family and friends. There's no way that she was dragged back here once again. Nevertheless, there could be a possibility. I hated this fact greatly, but if a gallery can come alive and take you to a strange world, then perhaps anything else can happen. In the end, it was all true. They had dragged her back to Guertena's world. Could they be attempting to take vengeance for Mary's death? It seems like the only rational explanation.

It was just a terrible sensation having to think about Ib getting haunted by the same creatures repeatedly. I know that she was quite a brave girl, but I knew there was some part of her that was frightened. Even though she kept a straight face, the nightmares that she received explained plenty. There were times that little blank face almost cracked, such as the time when we spotted her parents on that painting, and when we were trapped in that maze with the headless mannequins creeping around. Though, other times I would get worried whenever she got wounded and there was only one petal left, and she was unaware that one more strike could end her life.

Somehow I was able to recall every moment of that time as if it were yesterday. Of course, it was just one gigantic scar that was left in my mind. Perhaps, now…I'm reliving it.

I took a nervous glance of Wes, whose lips quivered but eyes stared right ahead. We walked right into the next room silently, the doll head bouncing away in front of us. I was beginning to sense the temperature dropping steadily. We slowly step into the next room, a shiver running down my spine. I hear the light sounds of the doll head bumping against various objects. Alongside that, there was a faint sound of a melody…perhaps coming from a type of musical instrument, such as a piano.

My heart seems to be beating along with it, and I realize the warm feeling dancing around in my stomach. This is the first time in a while…I've heard such a thing. The gentle yet sorrowful tune pleases my ears.

"You hear it…don't you, Garry?" Wes stammered. His cheeks were reddening, not in an embarrassed manner, but because of the freezing temperature. Unlike Wes, my body doesn't seem to shake in any way, nor does my face react to it much. No, I don't think has much of an effect on me at all, and the reason could be that I'm…quite used to this place.

"Of course I do…" I trailed off. A part of me wanted to simply lie down and listen. Music. When was the last time I heard of such a thing? Weeks? No, weeks seem too little. As a matter of fact, how long have I been stuck here? It can't be a couple days… No, not even a month. "Say, Wes… How old are you?"

"Huh? How old am I?" He looks at me weirdly, the corner of his lips curling up nervously. "Fifteen…um, why?"

"There really isn't much of a reason…" Once again, I cut myself off. We continue to walk deeper into the dark and cold hallway. I try to put my hands out to keep myself from bumping into things recklessly.

"_**I know where your beloved Ib is." **_

_I was slightly taken aback by the small hiss that escaped Wes's mouth. Similar to what had happened to him earlier, his face just simply turned into stone in complete and pure shock. For some reason, I thought that my heart stop beating for a moment. Ib, no…it can't be. Wasn't she supposed to be out in the real world, perhaps traumatized, perhaps pushing what had happened aside and enjoying her life? She was nine, after all! (Well, I don't know…I'm not really knowledgeable about children.)We were determined to escape too! _

_Or could be wandering within this bitter place that I'm sure she hated the most, vulnerable and perhaps afraid? _

"_Eve! Ah, you know where she is…?" Wes choked out finally. Much to my surprise, Wes finally snapped out of it. However, there was this new spark in his eyes. I clutched my chest, a little slow about what's happening._

"_Hmph! Did I stutter, boy?" The doll head swayed side to side furiously. Wes stepped back slightly and then shook his head._

"_Where is she?! Tell me!" Those demanding words that easily slipped out of his mouth created an idea in my head. _

"…_Who's Ib?" I played along. The doll head threw a confused look at me. I picked it up and hid it behind my back._

"_She's my…!" He began, but then his eyes lowered. With a tilt of his head, his lips quivered. There were certain noises coming from his throat, but no words came out. Not until he shook his head and looked at me with a straight face. "She's my…classmate. My friend. Eve, I call her. We were celebrating her fourteenth birthday today at the art exhibition. I wanted to take her to a café afterwards, but…obviously, I wasn't able to."_

I tried not to scream. Not to shed a tear. Not to move _a muscle_.

I wanted to, but I didn't want Wes to worry. How come I haven't told him? What is it that I'm so afraid of? How come I pretended to feel bad for him and move on like it didn't affect me that much? Wes now smiles and walks besides me calmly. He's probably eager to rescue his friends. But what about me? How do _I_ feel? Mentally, I shake my head a thousand times, trying to get everything straight. In the end, all I'm going to do is rescue Wes and his friends and get out of here. Well, that's our plan, not really easy as it sounds… Afterwards, no… I don't want to think about it. When that time comes, I'll know.

"It's freezing." Wes stuttered, probably attempting to start a conversation. He then glances at me nervously, and then looks up and down. I noticed my coat was sliding off my shoulders, revealing the tank top underneath. "Aren't you c-cold? I mean, you sure are w-wearing a thin layer of clothes!"

It was true; this raggedy coat wasn't too thick, nor did the tank top that barely covers my upper body and the pair of khaki pants do not seem to cling onto my legs too well. Except for a small gust of wind, I don't sense any sign of coldness. A devious part of me does find it amusing that Wes, who's wearing multiple layers of insulated fabric, was "freezing."

I let out a small laugh, followed by a snort. Immediately, I covered my nose and mouth. I forgot that I used to laugh like that. Imagine all the teasing and jokes I would receive whenever that happens... Now I'm shaking from all the nostalgia washing over me. Wes looks at me and then releases his firm grip of his scarf, smiling slightly. What's this? Why is he…_beaming_? Who would do such a thing in this place?

"What a laugh." He chuckled. My face is heating up, either in anger or embarrassment, I simply don't know. Am I supposed to accept that as a compliment or not?

"_Well…_what of it?" I snapped. Wes backs away with that smile still upon his face and then bumps into another door. He turns and takes out the silver key. The boy tried to open the door first, just to make sure.

"I guess we can use this now…" He sighed, inserting the key into the peculiar-shaped hole. I let out a sigh too, my hands turning into fists. There was the sound of a click, and Wes had no hesitation of opening the door.

It immediately swung open, and my eyes widened upon the fact that things were flowing right out toward us. These…white little things…

"Ah, snow!" Wes exclaimed, his eyes glowing immediately. I bit my lip, cowering as the flakes hit my face. I let out a hiss, running into the room. Wes followed suit and then let out a giggle. The floor was just a big layer of snow.

I decided to look around more closely…and something just simply seems odd. I glance down and realize the snow is sparkling…I look up and then notice that there were no lights of some sorts. Then I noticed it. It was right in front of me. _Windows!_

There was no hesitation about running up to them, and just pressing my face against it, despite how idiotic I looked. They were huge and you could see an entire new landscape through them. The sun was shining outside, and in contrast of the snowy weather in here, it seems warm and calm with all the green plants and colorful flowers, and I'm pretty sure there were little birds flying about too. A new level of warmth filled my body to the rim.

It instantly disappeared, as tiny snowflakes started falling down all at once. I try to get them out of my hair, but there was no use for they melt quickly. I hear a couple of noises and thuds, and noticed the other boy's presence.

"Where are we?" I asked a little too loudly. I have never seen this part before. Surely, we're not in some art gallery anymore. There were no paintings or sculptures around…

I take a step back and glance around, realizing that the room we're in seems to be a library, judging by the tall bookcases upon the walls with ladders against in order to be able to reach the top shelves. There seems to be an area with chairs and a small table, a tray with cups and a teapot upon it. I approach it quickly, hoping there were any cookies or hopefully macaroons, seeing as they go well with tea. However, there was nothing but used napkins and crumbs. Has someone already been here?

"It seems to be a library." Wes says, answering my question. And he says it a bit too happily. Thank you, captain obvious. I let out a sigh with a sad smile, turning around to see what the lost boy was up to. Turns out, Wes has immediately dived into the books, skimming through them already.

"What are you doing?" I almost shrieked, expecting a trap to set off in any minute. Wes, oblivious he is, throws a glance at me and then smiles once again. What is up with him? Smiling and pretending everything is "OK"? Doesn't he realize the trouble he is currently in? It…pisses me off! All of it! His smile, laid-back personality—I hate everything about this imbecile! I take a few steps forward, the snow crunching beneath my feet. However, I stop and ponder for a moment.

"_She's my…! She's my...classmate. My friend. Eve, I call her." _He smiles and smiles, joking all the time too, yet when it comes to people like Ib, he's immediately saddened. Yes, at that time…it seemed like he was going to cry. Why? How important is Ib to him? Of course, of course… Ib, she probably has lots of friends now, has a family that cares about her.

"_Ib, there you are! Come, let's look around for a little more and then when we're done, we'll get your father to get you something to drink. How does that sound?" _Wait…

_The girl nods and then held her hand out in attempt to grab onto her beautiful mother. However, her hand immediately drops to her side. She watches her mother turn to the stairs, humming happily. Delicate and tiny, she stood there, right in front of the painting. Something didn't seem right to the child. She looked around for a moment, and then set her gaze on the man admiring the headless mannequins. The little girl pulls onto her blouse, her stomach a bit itchy. Then checks in her pocket to see the handkerchief, of which her mother worked so hard on to embroider her name onto it. _

"_Ib? Hurry up, please!" She lets out a gasp, her cheeks reddening. Her body trembles a little as she takes a step forward, disappointed that she seemed to have disobeyed her mother and wandered off. She heads towards the stairs, but then stopped and took a quick glance of the painting she was looking at before mother interrupted. Then she hurried off to the stairs without hesitation, though, awaiting a scolding from her parents. _

"Wes…" I murmured, I could barely breathe. This sensation in my chest…burning, itching, almost ripping me apart. "_Ah…_"

"G-Garry!" He drops the book he was holding and rushes to my side. I took a glance of him and realize that I'm on the cold, snow-covered ground. That smile of his disappears, and all I want to do is simply sink into the pitch-black abyss, and realize how cold and cruel I am. I need to stop these feelings, these…terrible ideas in my head. All I want to do is save everyone and get out of here. But will I do exactly that? Or is it even possible?

"Just…don't worry about me, Wes! Geez, just find a way out of here." He blinks at me, his eyebrows furrowing. The teenager looks around, and then blinks once more.

"But…"

"Is there a door? There should be a door!" I raise slowly, ignoring the pain. There was nothing, not a hint of an exit. There's the window, though… "Check the windows! Try to open them, Wes."

Wes immediately offers my orders, grabbing a stool on his way to the large windows. The sun still shining, and flower swaying beneath on the rich green grass. He hold his hands out.

"There's no latch or anything!"

"Push, hit, kick…d-do anything!" More snowflakes are beginning to fall down. Piles were covering the books and chairs lying around. I could barely see, for they get in my eyes too. I hear the noises and sounds of hitting and faint grunts.

"There's no use…" At that moment, something sways down onto my lap. I jump a little, and I realize this was nothing like a snowflake. It was just a piece of paper actually. I blink, attempting to get the flake out of my eyes.

"_This time there's no key or maze. There are simply pieces. Look closely, obtain all of them, and receive the bigger picture to proceed to the next room. However, brace yourselves for what you are going to experience next, and be cautious of those lurking about." _

"Wes, come down…quickly." It stops snowing at that moment, just as Wes jumps onto the ground. He rushes to my side, immediately interested in the page within my hands. Without a word, I give it to him, and he reads it within five seconds before standing up and…beaming.

"Well then, that explains this!" He takes something out of his pocket, a piece of paper, however it seems torn. There was handwriting on it, and only a couple of words within two short lines. I read the first four words and my heart seem to have sunk.

"Did…did you read this?" I murmured.

"Huh? Yeah…it said something about death and rain." He says, shrugging a bit. Of course he's completely oblivious. But once we have all the pieces, we'll get the "bigger picture."

"Let's just start looking for the rest." I say, standing up. "Here. I don't have much space in my pocket.

I hand Wes the paper, to which he looks at me a bit too weirdly. He puts it in his pocket and says nothing as I pass by him and start looking under tables.

"Y-you think that we should look for pieces of this paper?" He asks.

"Yes… It could be a helpful note, perhaps a letter or diary entry. I don't know." I sigh. Wes replies with an "okay" and then starts crawling around. I shrug it off, paying no mind to the strange boy, and head to the shelves. "Where'd you find that?

"What? The paper? It just fell from the ceiling. Well, I dunno. It just appeared." He sniffs. I steal a glance of him, and spot him on the floor, his legs crossed while flipping through a book. Just as I expected, there was trail of snot coming out of his nose. It's disgusting, yet I can't blame him because of the atmosphere we're in. Thinking about it actually, not only is it cold, but it's a bit awkward too.

I sigh upon thinking the hatred I held for him back then. I was really stupid at that time, and it was only a mere fifteen to thirty minutes ago. Really, what's the point of being angry because of some kid? I'm an adult; twenty years at age, and I'm being mad at some fourteen-year-old because of his stupid happiness and oblivion. _Ah, wait, probably not even twenty anymore… Let's see…if it was Ib's fourteenth birthday, it doesn't matter which day or month, perhaps four or five years have passed… _

_B-but that doesn't matter anymore! That really has nothing to do with…_

Oh yes, I've been the same in this place, and this place doesn't change at all too. But outside this dimension, the world was changing. As those four or five years passed, Ib was probably changing too. Hearing about the fact that she was celebrating her _fourteenth birthday _with friends makes me really happy. I think that there's really nothing I can do about that. Perhaps I was just a memory in Ib's mind and nothing more. I was just the nice stranger who decided to sacrifice himself for her. Really, it was because I wanted to. I didn't have to…but who would leave a girl by herself in here?

"Garry, I found another! It was in the teapot!" Wes shakes it in front of my face happily, like an excited little child. I let out a sigh and then smile, no words coming out. The boy freezes with a gasp, his glasses beginning to cover with fog. "Y-you smiled! What happened? What's wrong, Garry?!"

I was taken aback, a little startled by his reaction. My first instinct was to fire back, embarrassed, but I did not dare to do so. I laugh. I tried my best not to snort, but I laughed for a while. Wes freaks out, waving his arms, babbling nonsense that I have been possessed. I stop and then return to the books. The boy rubs the fog off his glasses, silent and embarrassed.

"Wow… You're pretty cool. Like, not only your appearance, but how you act too." I bit my lip and continue flipping through the books.

"_Garry, why do you talk like a lady?" _

"_Ah, well um…"_

"_Garry, what does this mean?"_

"_AH, Ib! Don't read that type of stuff until you get older!"_

"_Garry, I don't wanna split up."_

"_It's okay. You're with Mary. Just go ahead, I'll be waiting…"_

"_Garry…"_

"_It's all right, Ib. We'll just catch up to Mary and get my rose back! Here you go, keep it safe, okay?"_

"_Ah…uh…o-okay."_

"I mean, no wonder _Eve _ likes you." My head quickly turns to the boy, who smiles and rubs the back of his head awkwardly. "She constantly looks at you…like, your painting. That was the only reason why I took her to the exhibition. Just to see you!"

"Oh…"

"Um…you're not _actually _a painting, right?" Wes questions, his head tilting slightly.

"Of course I'm not!" I held my arms out. "I mean, here's the proof!"

He snickers and nods. Then her turns and picks up a couple of books from the ground. I notice the frown upon his face. I look to the side for a moment, the silence bothering me a bit.

"Eve…I m-mean, _Ib…_is she a really dear friend to you?" The question slipped out of my mouth before I could even stop myself.

"Of course! Even though she's pretty shy, she's a really good friend. Even though I don't know _that much _about her, she seems really cool!" He smiles, the widest smile I have ever seen. Wes stands up and then starts taking books out of shelves. I remain standing there, turning my head a bit just so Wes couldn't see the tears leaving a wet trail on my flushed cheeks.

"Is that…s-so? Then we'll…definitely get you and your friends out…of h-here!"

**A/N: Ah…hi, guys. I'm so sorry that it has been weeks since I last updated. But you know, it's the holidays and I was moving and stuff… I just so happened to get sick too. I still am, but I'm feeling WAY better than before. I really wanted to finish this before 2013 (it's currently 11 here). Happy new years, by the way! **

**There really isn't much else to say besides the fact I'm worried about Wes's personality. He seems bipolar to me lol. There's also a lot of dialogue in here too. I felt like this chapter was too long, and I'm worried that the story is taking forever…as in WHEN EXACTLY ARE IB AND GARRY GOING TO REUNITE? **

**Aha, I know. I'm excited too. But good news! I'll definitely update tomorrow or on Wednesday! Since I have internet now (happy tears), I can update faster! Can't wait for chapter six!**

**Tommy Rabbit**


End file.
